Asteroid Defense System cannon
The Asteroid Defense System, or ADS, is a large fixed Array of Mass Drivers used on board many Planetcracker-class ships. Its primary goal is to track and destroy asteroids automatically, preventing damaging collisions with the ship. However, in the event that a part of the ADS goes offline, a crew member will have to manually control an offline ADS Cannon. An ADS Cannon is made of a Mass Driver controlling two barrels that can fire separately. One can override the Cannon manually and fire it on its own. When firing one of the barrels it can fire a long lasting fast rate of fire, eventually the Barrel will overheat and needs to cool down for a few seconds before being operational again. When firing both of the barrels it can fire a short lasting, even faster, rate of fire. When firing both the barrels will overheat much faster, but the impact from the mass driver is far greater. Hull Integrity is de percentage of Hull being intact enough to support the most important systems located directly under the hull. When decreasing, smoke and fire will start to ignite around the ADS Cannons, if it reaches zero, one will be blown out of the ADS Cannon seat and die of debris and the airless space that will exist at that point. There are two instances in the game that require the player to control an ADS Cannon. The first is when Isaac has reignited the Engine and Gravity Centrifuge, the ship tries to regain orbit, but would pass through the debris from the planetcrack. Isaac needs to keep the debris and asteroids from colliding with the ship before Hammond can bring the ADS online. The second is when Kendra demands of him to remove something "Big" and "Organic" blocking the Comms Array. Upon that demand Isaac attempts to kill the Slug to restore communications. Control For Xbox 360: The ADS Cannon can be targeted with the right stick, and pulling either trigger will fire the corresponding side of the cannon. For PC: You can aim the Cannon with the mouse, firing is controlled with the right and left mouse button. the left button controls the left barrel, the right button controls the right barrel. Combat Tips *When firing at larger asteroids it is advisable to use both of the barrels to destroy the asteroids, smaller ones can be easily destroyed with one barrel. *Do not fire if there is nothing to fire at! *A lot of debris that can be shot doesn't inflict damage to the hull, only the asteroids flying closer to your location seem to hit the Ishimura. *Try to take small brakes between firing, this will decrease the change of a barrel overheating. *When fighting the slug it works to try and hit all five of its tentacles every two seconds, if succeeding at this strategy, it won't have time to hurl explosives and debris at you because the tentacles are too busy getting hurt. *The Slugs' tentacles won't last long against a dual barreled concentrated rate of fire. Category:Mini Games Category:Technology